xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrea
Tyrea (Japanese: , Taruko, Talco; English dub: ) is an antagonistic character in Xenoblade Chronicles. She is an agent of the mythical Bionite Order, working as a subject to the High Entia First Consort. Alcamoth She is first seen masked and kneeling before Yumea, who is muttering darkly about Melia. Tyrea vows to have her killed, and to do whatever she must to achieve that end, but Yumea scoffs at her and says she grows "tired of Tyrea's stupidity." Later, after Melia's investiture ceremony, Tyrea and Yumea are once again seen together - Yumea now ordering the deaths of the captive Homs party. She does not believe the Emperor will be concerned by their deaths. Kallian sees the pair conspiring, but does not hear their plans. The High Entia Tomb At the Ceremony Hall in the High Entia Tomb, Tyrea attacks Melia, saying that she has no right to call the First Consort "Mother" and that as a half-Homs, she has no right to the throne. A Solidum Telethia that Tyrea seems to have control over swoops down to join the attack. A swift rescue by the party saves Melia. After she and the Telethia are defeated, Tyrea's mask is knocked off by the Telethia in its death throes. When Alvis destroys the Telethia, Tyrea disappears in the explosion. Melancholy Tyrea Much later, after Mechonis Core, Tyrea can be met during a quest (the party first finds her collapsed near the outer gates of Colony 6). Upon finding her Melia tells the party what she knows about Tyrea's heritage as the child of Yumea, the first Consort. Tyrea herself regains consciousness and confirms this before resting again while showing her disdain for Melia. Once her health is restored she leaves the colony, only to find trace energy of a Telethia before it appears before her. The party will then witness the Telethia attack the colony's Reconstruction HQ, and follow it to Makna Forest. When the party encounters the Telethia, initially thinking it to be a transformed Tyrea, they engage and defeat it. However, Tyrea soon appears unscathed and reveals the Telethia was actually her mother, Yumea, and thanks them for granting her peace before leaving herself. When asked if they will ever meet again, Dunban states they have the same goals and that their paths will cross one day - however they do not meet again in-game. It is revealed during this sidequest that she is also part Homs, despite her long wings (caused by dominant/recessive genes), a fact later expanded on by Yumea's Maid, who can be found on Junks. Battle Arts Resistances :※ Except under certain conditions Trivia * Being Yumea's child, she is also Kallian's half sibling. Melia is also Kallian's half sibling through their father Sorean, but Tyrea and Melia do not share parents and are not directly related to one another. * Melancholy Tyrea is the only quest to feature fully voiced cutscenes. * It is also the only point in the game that Tyrea is seen without her mask on. * In the Tomb, she will usually start attacking one of the characters that the player is not using. * As she is of Bionis origin, the Monado will not deal much damage (only yielding 1 point of damage at a time). Because of this, it is advised to defeat the Solidum Telethia first. * Tyrea and her Telethia are both at level 38. * She can fly using her wings, a skill demonstrated by no other High Entia. * She is the daughter of Yumea and a supposedly pure High Entia man, and was conceived in a special ceremony of the Bionite Order. It was later discovered that her father was actually half-Homs, despite his pureblood appearence. Her mother knew this but, for unknown reasons, kept her. Quotes * "Rotten filth!" * "You'll never be empress!" * "Be gone from my sight!" * "Your kind have no need of such power!" * "Take my power and eliminate them!" * "I will not let the throne be sullied!" * "Insolent Homs! Stand aside or perish!" * "You shall not be victorious..." Gallery Tyrea-art.png|Official art alvis tyrea concepts.jpg|Concept art Tyrea Yumea.png|Masked Tyrea conspiring with Yumea Tyrea.png|Tyrea about to fight Melia es:Tyrea Category:XC1 Female Characters Category:XC1 Bosses Category:High Entia Category:Pages with spoilers Category:XC1 Antagonists Category:High Entia Tomb Category:Alcamoth Category:Alcamoth NPCs Category:High Entia Tomb Enemies